von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Tipu Sultan
Tippoo-Saib. Tippoo-Saib,Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. In Commission bey Peter Hammer. König von Mysore, Sohn des berühmten indischen Fürsten Hyder-Aly, der dem Großmogol zinsbar war, sich aber unabhängig machte, mehrere Nachbarn seiner Herrschaft unterwarf und seinem Sohne einen Staat von ungefähr 87,630 engl. Meilen mit 16 Millionen Pf. Sterl. Einkünften hinterließ. Tippoo, Erbe des unruhigen Charakters von seinem Vater, aber nicht seiner Talente, mehr Soldat als General, und schlechter Regent, brachte seine Kriegsmacht auf mehr als 200,000 Mann und schien dadurch einen Augenblick den Glanz seiner Herrschaft noch zu erhöhen, achtete aber nicht, sich die Liebe seiner Völker zu erwerben, bezahlte seine Soldaten schlecht, verschwendete in Grillen und Gegenständen der Pracht, war gierig auf das Geld, ohne die Mittel zu kennen, wie man sich durch eine gute Staatsverwaltung seine Einkünfte sichern muß, ließ seine Schätze und seine Hülfsquellen, selbst in der Zeit seines Glücks, abnehmen, und sah seine Einkünfte in den letzten Jahren seiner Regierung, wenn man den Siegern glauben soll, auf das Viertheil zusammengeschmolzen. Unruhig und eifersüchtig auf die Nachbarschaft der Engländer, verband er sich während des Amerikanischen Kriegs mit Frankreich und leistete dieser Macht in allen indischen Feldzügen wichtige Dienste; auch ließ ihn dieselbe in dem Frieden, der in Europa unterzeichnet wurde, mit begreifen. Allein er fing nachher den Krieg wieder von neuen an, und da ihn die Revolution der wirksamen Unterstützung Frankreichs beraubte, sah er sich genöthigt, der englisch-indischen Kompagnie und ihren Alliirten allein die Spitze zu biethen, und that es, wenn nicht mit Erfolg, doch wenigstens mit Ruhm, geraume Zeit. Der Feldzug von 1790 war vorzüglich mörderisch, und er verlor in Folge der Schlacht von Travanore, welche den 9. Juny statt hatte, viele Kanonen. Auf mehreren derselben befand sich die prahlerische Inschrift: Tippoo Krieger und Prophet. Der Verlust seines Turbans, seiner Kostbarkeiten und seiner Sänfte, den er in dieser Affaire erlitt, schmerzte ihn so lebhaft, daß er sich 8 Tage lang in sein Zelt einschloß und niemanden vor sich ließ. Den 21. März 1791 sah er unter seinen Augen die Stadt Bengalore nehmen, ohne daß er ihr zu Hülfe kommen konnte; sein Günstling, der sich in dem Platz befand, gerieth in Gefangenschaft, und sein alter General Killodar, der darin kommandirte, kam bey der Sturmlücke (Bresche) um. Tippoo trug damals den Frieden an; sein Vorschlag wurde aber verworfen, weil er sich weigerte, zu gleicher Zeit mit den Indiern, die Alliirte der Engländer waren, Frieden zu machen. Nachdem er sich im Aprill des Forts Chillabaram bemächtigt hatte, machte er neue Versuche, in Unterhandlungen zu treten; die Furcht aber, welche sein thätiger aufrührischer Charakter der indischen Kompagnie einflößte, oder vielmehr die Hofnung, ihn ganz zu entthronen, womit sich diese Kompagnie zu schmeicheln anfing, machten diese Versuche abermals fruchtlos. Den 7. Februar 1792 brachte ihm der Lord Cronwallis eine vollkommene Niederlage bey, war auf dem Punkt, ihn gefangen zu bekommen und nahm ihm beynahe alle Plätze, die ihm noch übrig waren. Endlich zitterte er für seine Hauptstadt und bat den Sieger um Frieden, der ihm denn nun unter den härtesten Bedingungen zugestanden wurde. Ausser einem Theil seiner Staaten lieferte er den Engländern eine Summe von 3 Millionen Pf. Sterling und 2 seiner Söhne, als Geißel, aus. Diese Siege und dieser glorreiche Frieden wurden die Hauptquellen von dem Glücke der brittischen Kompagnie, die ohne die französische Revolution, welche Tippoo seinen eigenen Kräften überließ, nie diese Vortheile erlangt hätte. Er hatte im Jahr 1791 von Ludwig XVI. 6000 Mann Hülfstruppen verlangen lassen, erboth sich, alle Kosten der Expedition zu tragen, und schmeichelte sich mit dieser Verstärkung, die gesammten Niederlassungen der Engländer in Indien zu zerstören. Diese Unterhandlung wurde anfangs ganz insgeheim mit Herrn von Fresne, Kommandanten zu Pondichery, gepflogen; dieser schickte Herrn Leger, Ziviladministrator in Indien, einen äusserst unterrichteten Mann in den orientalischen Sprachen, welche Tippoo selbst alle, sich auf diese Sendung beziehenden, Depeschen dictirt hatte, nach Frankreich. Die Unternehmung wurde im Dezember 1791 dem König von dem damaligen Marineminister Bertrand von Molleville vorgelegt; der Monarch verwarf sie aber aus Gewissenhaftigkeit, und weil sie zu viel Aehnlichkeit mit dem Amerikanischen Kriege habe, "in welchem seine Jugend gemißbraucht worden wäre." Die Ränke des Tippoo indessen, der sich nicht ohne Verdruß von Kaufleuten geplündert sehen konnte, und mehrere Mahl auf Unterstützung seiner ehemaligen Alliirten hoffte, einige Versuche des Direktoriums, das 1797 Offiziere nach Seringapatam schickte, der Ehrgeitz der Engländer, die nur einen Vorwand suchten, um ihren schon geschwächten Feind vollends ganz vernichten zu können, und ihre wirkliche oder scheinbare augenblickliche Furcht, daß Bonaparte, der Ueberwinder Egyptens, nach Indien eindringen möchte, -- alle diese Ursachen fachten bald einen Krieg wieder an, welcher 1799 mit der gänzlichen Eroberung des Königreich Mysore und mit dem Tode Tippoos, der als Held auf dem Walle seiner Hauptstadt starb, endete. ----- 700px|Collectie Rijksmuseum Amsterdam. The Assault and Taking of Seringapatam on the 4th of May 1799. ----- Er liebte die Künste, und hatte eine kostbare Bibliothek gesammelt. -- In Michaud Geschichte von Mysore findet man eine Schilderung des Tippoo-Saib, aus der wir hier einige Züge anführen wollen: "Tippoo-Saib wurde 1749 geboren, 13 Jahre vor dem Einzuge des Thamas-Koulikan zu Dely, und 15 vor der Erhebung Hyders auf den Thron von Mysore. Seine Länge war 5 Fuß 8 Zoll; er hatte einen dicken kurzen Hals, breite Schultern und war wohl beleibt. Seine Gliedmassen waren klein, vornehmlich seine Hände und Füße. Er hatte große Augen, geschweifte Augenbraunen, Adlernase und braune Hauptfarbe. In seinen ersten Jugendjahren war er allgemein am Hofe geschätzt, und Hyder Aly sah schon mit Freude des väterlichen Herzens die glückliche Regierung seines Sohnes im Geiste voraus. So wie er aber den Thron bestiegen hatte, täuschte er alle diese glänzenden Hofnungen; je mehr er Hindernisse in seiner neuen Laufbahn traf, desto jähzorniger wurde sein Charakter, und da er nicht in sich die Hülfsquellen fand, um diese Schwierigkeiten zu besiegen, nahm er häufig zu tyrannischen Mitteln seine Zuflucht. Sein Hochmuth war nur eine kindische Eitelkeit, und sein Ehrgeitz ging stets bis zum Wahnsinn. Doch war er nicht ganz ohne einen gewissen Adel in seinen Empfindungen; er war von den wenigen Menschen einer, die sich nicht mit dem Unglück ausgleichen, und bey Widerwärtigkeiten nicht unter ihr Glück herabsteigen." Literatur. Quellen. Kategorie:Personen